Currently there are no known solutions that enable sorting of encrypted data, and encryption is usually done on the data being stored to a storage area or on information transmitted between two parties. In both cases before the data is process by the application it must be decrypted.
All known existing solutions to secure data sent to a Software as a Service (SaaS) application, secure the pipe between user (end-user or the enterprise network) and the service, and rely on the security provided by the SaaS vendor. However, the SaaS user does not control his sensitive data, and in case there is leakage of information from the SaaS provider, confidential data may be exposed. Furthermore, standard encryption solutions do not enable the SaaS application to process the encrypted data content, i.e. to perform operations like search, sort, making reports on the encrypted data content.
There is a need to enable the usage of external resources such as SaaS applications and cloud computing services while ensuring the confidentiality and privacy of the user/corporate sensitive data.